Goat Senpai
Goat Senpai Baa, the mysterious school mascot, has never really been seen without his mask. Some say he's a real goat. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. He is part of the 3-C class. Appearance Baa has the head of a white goat, chewing on a leaf. He wears the school uniform, which doesn't have the tie visible as it is usually covered up by the small goatee tufts on chin of the goat head. He can be seen wearing the school tie in CGs and Super Love Mode. The goat head can be changed to Baa's human head after the first CG arrives. Items Once Baa visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Favorite Items * Banana Sofa * Banana Split * Beach Ball * Bean Bag * Bonsai Tree * Bush * Candy Cane * Chips * Choco Bunny * Christmas Gift * Christmas Tree * Flower Cart * Flower Garden Box * Flower Vase * Fluffy Pillows * Folding Fan * Gingerbread House * Goldfish Scooping Booth * Gondola * Gothic Table Set * Heart Candles * Jack o' Lantern * Large Wood Bucket * Lily Pad * Maid Cafe Set * Minipool * New Year Bell * PC Station * Pumpkin Special Set * Race Practice Area * Rose Vase * Small Orange Tree * Small Rock * Spaghetti Meal Set * Spooky Tree * Stuffed Bear * Succulent * Topiary * Vase of Roses * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 76 visits to obtain) "Baaaaaaaa." -Baa Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 190 visits to obtain) Everyone seems to have gone home, and you're alone with Baa. As usual, he's not saying anything, except for the occasional bleat. But when you turn to look at him, he is staring at you intently. You: '"Uhm. Is something the matter?" '''Baa: '"(Your name)." 'You: '"EH? YOU CAN TALK?" 'Baa: '"Yeah... Did you really think I was a goat?" Baa takes off the goat head. Underneath the mask is a handsome brown-haired boy with soft features. 'Baa: '"Thanks for letting me hang around here all the time. Even with the goat head on, you still talk to me and greet me." 'Baa: '"You don't avoid me like other people. Thank you for that. My name is Akira." 'Baa: '"If it's okay with you, I'd like to hang out with you and talk properly. With the mask off, that is." *Note that after getting his confession, you now have the option of changing Baa's sprite to him without the mask* Special CGs 1st Story CG (Requires 125 visits to obtain) Baa invited you to attend one of the school matches he was cheering for. Being the school's mascot, he's actually on the school's official cheering squad. Today's match is a volleyball game against another school. He asked you to accompany him for the day and help out with the school cheers. You head to the academy's gym and see that even from the outside it was packed with people. You wonder how you'll find Baa. Though when you enter the gym, you can immediately tell where he was. His loud cheering could be heard even with the noise of the crowd. You approach him somewhere hear the sidelines. He's with the rest of the cheer squad. Though today, it seems he's not wearing his Goat Mascot Costume. He’s just wearing the Mascot’s school Jersey. '''You: "Baa! Good Morning!!!" Baa: "Hey, (your name)! You’re here! Glad you could make it!" You: "I thought you'd be in your Goat Costume today as well." Baa: "Well, today the costume is at the cleaners so I'm just wearing the jersey version for now." You: "I have to admit though, it's refreshing to see you in this outfit at a game for once!" Baa: "Really? I'm glad you like this side of me then. Hehe." Baa: "Come on, (your name)! Let's cheer for the team!" Baa: "LET'S GO TEAM! LET'S GO!!!" Baa looks to the court. You can see his facial expression shifting to one of motivation and determination. You can’t help thinking that Baa looked so cool when he's cheering. These are one of the few things you can't see when he has the Goat costume on. You are really glad you could witness another side of Baa. Knowing Baa, he must look this motivated even when people can't see his face in that Goat costume. You: "Alright! I'll do my best at cheering too! LET'S GO TEAM! LET'S GO!!!" You: "You guys can do it!!!" Baa: "Yeah!!! That's the spirit, (your name)! Let's motivate them even more!" You learn the school cheers and shout alongside the cheer squad. You spend most of the game cheering with Baa. Baa: "Yes! They're winning! Whoo!" You: "Alright! Go team!!! I'm glad you invited me to cheer at this game, senpai! It's a really great experience!" Baa stops for a moment, looks at you and smiles. Baa: "I really appreciate having you here with me, (your name). I feel like everyone, including myself, is twice as motivated when you are around." Baa: "Thank you! Today has been even more fun because of you!" 2nd Story CG (Requires 125 visits to obtain) Baa pops into the cafe. He's wearing what seems to be gardening attire today. He is in a nice collared shirt and denim overalls. He's also wearing a pair of large gardening gloves. He calls you from the cafe door. Baa: "Hello (your name)! I'd like to order a drink please! A glass of iced tea would be nice since I'll be out under the sun doing some gardening. You: "Alright, senpai! One iced tea it is!" Baa: "Would you kindly bring it out to garden at the back? There's also something I want to show you." Baa leaves for the garden. You prepare his iced tea drink in a little takeaway plastic cup. Once you are done, you head on out to the garden. When you get there, you see that flowers all around the garden were starting to bloom. You're surrounded by a beautiful plethora of color. You see Baa tending to some daisies at one part of the garden. Sweat has started to drip down from his face. You: "Senpai, I brought your drink!" Baa: "Ah, (your name). Thank you very much!" You gave him the plastic cup and he takes a long sip of iced tea. He then takes you by the hand. Baa: "Come with me, (your name). There's something I want to show you." You walk further into the garden with Baa. As you turn the corner, you see a small grove of large sunflowers. You: "Oh wow! Those are incredibly beautiful sunflowers senpai! Did you plant all of these?" Baa: "Yes I did. I planted and raised all of them by myself." He squats down to pick a sunflower from the nearest plant. He looks up and holds the flower towards you. Baa: "I planted these because the person I like reminds me of sunflowers. They're someone that gives me the warm, happy feeling of being bathed in sunlight." Baa: "I planted all of these for you, (your name). This is my gift for you." Baa: "I wanted you to remember how much you mean to me every time you pass by this garden. I'd also like it if you wanted to display some of these in the cafe too. Hehe." He squeezes your hand and smiles softly at you. Baa: "I hope these beautiful flowers will make you smile and also brighten up your day. Just like how you always manage to brighten up mine." Baa: You are my sunshine, (your name). You bring so much light into my life." Birthday: December 30th You're all set for Baa's birthday party! You know he liked plants and gardening, so for today, you gather all his friends at the school garden near the cafe! You've prepared some gardening tools and some pots with soil inside of them. You've also prepared an array of different vegetable, tree, and flower seeds! Baa arrives at the garden, goat mask still on his head as usual. Baa: "What's this? We're having a gardening party?" You: "Yep that's right! We are!" Baa: "Wow! This is going to be so much fun!" You: "Before we begin though, we have to sing you a happy birthday!" You bring the cake forward from one of the tables in the garden and light the candle on top of it. Everyone starts singing "Happy Birthday" to Baa-senpai. He takes off his goat mask, tucks it underneath one arm, and blows out the flame. Yuu-senpai: "Happy Birthday, Akira-kun! To be honest, I wasn't sure if you were a person the first time I met you. But I'm glad I realized you are!" Yuu-senpai: "You're so much fun to talk to! I'm gonna plant a small bonsai tree for you! I know how much you like them!" Kei-senpai: "Happy Birthday, Akira! I enjoy our little talks about life whenever you hang out with me in the garden bushes!" Kei-senpai: "I never expected that you'd have such a level-headed perspective about things and it's quite refreshing to talk to you! I'm going to plant more bushes for us!" Baa: "Wow! Thank you so much everyone! I'm happy that I get to spend an afternoon with my friends, doing something I love." Baa: "I know some of you have never tried gardening before and I'm glad that you're willing to try something new with me!" Baa: "I promise it's incredibly relaxing and rewarding. For me, nothing beats nurturing a plant and seeing it grow!" He turns to you, goat head still tucked underneath his arm. Baa: "(your name). Oh, (your name). What would I do without you? You've prepared everything for my party and I am truly grateful." Baa: "I'm ready to have some gardening fun! I'll teach you all the techniques I know!" You: "Before we start, senpai, you need to eat something to keep your strength up! Gardening is a hard work after all!" You slice a piece of his birthday cake and hold it in front of him! You: "Say Baa-- I mean, Aah!" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Mc, Happy white day! Thanks for thinking of me and making me some delicious Velentine's chocolate! It really made me happy receiving something you made for me. I hope you'll accept this small gift from me. Thanks for always being my sunshine. '' ''Love,Baa Item: 4 leaf clover Relationships: Yuu-senpai (a.k.a young senpai): Yuu-senpai's love of animals and cutesy objects has made his friendship with Baa-senpai a lot closer. Although Baa-Senpai may seem a bit mysterious and while the other students thought of him to be strange, Yuu-senpai remained friends with him. He often tried to feed Baa-senpai with plants and foliage. It is unclear to other Senpais whether Yuu is aware that Baa is not actually a real goat. *obtained and translated from it official webpage (Indonesian) Others Goat Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Goat SFP.png|School Festival Play CG imagedevil.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "I'm thankful that you aren't bothered by the fact that people might think strangely of you for hanging out with me. You're really a cool person, you know that? Baaa." * "Hey! Thanks for hanging out with me on the bleachers at the last game. Being a mascot on the sidelines gets lonely! I really appreciate it! Baaaaa!" * "Hey! Wanna go out with me? Not to anything mascot or goat-related! Promise! Just a real nice, normal date! What do you say? Ba-- I mean, yep!" While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Baa-aa. I do admit. It's nice to spend this festival without my goat mask on. This way I can see you properly in your Yukata. You look absolutely stunning, my dear." * "Such a beautiful night sky. See that constellation over there? That's capricorn. Yeah, it looks like a goat. Hehe. I'm glad I got to show it to you." * "Hmmn. Aren't there more options for stalls that sell vegetables here? Where's the roasted corn-on-the-cob stall? I want to share my favourite festival snack with you!" Christmas Confession * "Hey, are you free this weekend? I'd like to show you one of my favorite places to visit during the Holidays! There's a grove of evergreen tress near the school! It looks beautiful in early winter!" * "Well, all the leaves of all the trees have pretty much fallen off at this time of the year. But at least I'll get to spend time cuddling up to you." * "Hmn? A Christmas present for me? Whoa! You got me a lot of new seeds for my garden! Thank you! Let's plant them together when winter's over, okay?" Pre-Super Love Mode *"Aren't you glad I'm human?" *"Got any nice tea leaves I can chew on?" *"Baa baa black sheep. Hehe. Just kidding. Baaaa." Ultimate Love Mode Confession "Me? Really? You have no idea how happy this makes me. I'm glad that you finally feel the same way now that we've gotten to know each other better. Despite my idiosyncrasies, you've managed to be open and accepting of me. I'm glad to be able to call such a person my own. I love you, {your name}." Category:Boys